


Camaro innamorata

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Bombo [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, OOC
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il rapporto tra Optimus Prime, un personaggio molto più complesso e tormentato di quanto appare, e Bumblebee.[Storia dedicata a Kiretta2389].





	Camaro innamorata

Camaro innamorata

Giri la manovella interna della radio passando dalla pubblicità in cui c’è un uomo che fischietta a un’altra stazione in cui c’è una donna che canticchia una canzone d’amore. Sorridi e fai un paio di strani versi robotici. Rimetti il tappo da dove stava uscendo il fluido di motore nero, che ha ricoperto i fiori della padrona di casa. Così s’impara a darti della Camaro idiota, quando ti tocca andare dietro a quegli sciocchi umani da troppo tempo. Sospiri, l’unico di loro che ti sia mai stato simpatico in quel momento è lontanissimo e a te non ha dato la stessa attrezzatura che ha regalato alla sua fidanzata.

“Amore mio, mi manchi già!”. Passi a un’altra stazione radio e ascolti un’altra melodia romantica umana. Tu sei ancora lì per un solo motivo non tanto diverso di quel gesto. Alzò il capo e osservi gli occhi azzurri del tuo comandante. Splendono più della scintilla che gli batte in petto, hanno la vitalità che un tempo era di Cybertron. Ti lanceresti altre mille volte nelle stesse battaglie che hai già affrontato solo per guardarli osservarti orgogliosi. Deglutisci e ti passi la mano sul capo. La carrozzeria gialla freme. Ti avvicini a lui e ridacchi osservando un paio di parti meccaniche e di rotelle che girano contribuendo a dargli l’aspetto da umano a discapito da quello da camion dei pompieri.

“Le tue trasformazioni infinite …”. La musica s’interruppe lasciando udire un’altra canzone.

“… uomo delle stelle …”. La voce di un film sugli astronauti grido a voce tanto alta da far tremare le finestre.

“Non si sopportano …”. Strillò la voce di un uomo in una pubblicità.

“B umblebee!” lo salutò Optimus Prime. Gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e sorrise. Se non fossi di metallo, avvamperesti a sentire la sua voce matura e saggia, per quanto abbia un’inflessione gentile.

“Sono lieto di vedere che le tue nuove gambe non ti diano problemi. Sei resistente” ti elogia.

“Ti serviranno per la prossima battaglia, che purtroppo è vicina”. Aggiunse scurendo il tono, che trema stanco.

“Non solo quello …” sussurrò la voce di un uomo nella pubblicità di un film sugli esorcismi.

“Potresti ogni tanto usare la tua vera voce” ti rimprovera Optimus cambiando discorso.

“D'accordo” mormori con il tuo tono. Lo vedi rabbrividire come ogni volta che la usi, in fondo è solo per lui, non ti costa niente far finta di essere ancora danneggiato. Ti sporgi sulle punte, lo afferri per il collo e lo tiri giù. Appoggi le tue labbra sulle sue e ti godi il suo sapore di gelido metallo, che non sa né di ruggine né di sporco come molti di voi.

< Chi ha detto che i robot non amano? > pensi gustandoti il momento.


End file.
